The plumber and the mob boss
by ElizalovesRizzles
Summary: Maura thinks Jane would make a sexy plumber!
1. Chapter 1

**#So I was watching 4x01 last night and then this happened.**

It happens on a typical Saturday night. They'd had dinner and lounged on the couch for a while, just like they do most nights when they aren't chasing a suspect or attending a crime scene.

They haven't moved in together yet, not officially. It's going on three months though, and Jane spends so many nights with Maura that Maura doesn't even need ask her if she is staying the night anymore. So after deciding that it was time for bed, Maura had gone upstairs, leaving Jane to lock up, turn off the lights, and then join her in the bedroom.

Jane shuts off the last light, plunging the ground floor into darkness, and climbs the stairs. She takes them two at a time, hoping that if she is quick enough, she'll be able to join Maura in the shower. Images of her sudsy, naked girlfriend dance in her head.

She bounds into the bedroom, heading straight for the ensuite, when she sees something on the bed that makes her do a double take. She forgets all about the shower and the wet, slippery Maura, and instead steps closer to the item. Her curiosity has been piqued. "Maura?"

"Yes?" Maura steps out of her closet, still fully dressed in the clothes that she had been wearing that day.

"What is this?" She knows exactly what it is. What she really wants to know is what it is doing lying on the bed.

"They are coveralls." Maura says, coming over to join Jane by the bed.

They are her father's old work coveralls, to be exact. She had recognized the stained and faded, navy blue thing the minute she had spotted it on the bed, without even looking at the embroidered 'Rizzoli & Sons' above the chest pocket. "Yes, I know, but, why are they on the bed?"

Maura looks a little nervous, which only serves to make Jane more confused. "I was thinking that, maybe we could try something a little different." Maura's inflection makes it sound like a question, like she's asking for Jane's permission. Then, before Jane can decide if that's a good clue or a bad one, Maura launches into the beginning of a presentation, which she had obviously prepared earlier. "Role playing can be a very healthy way for couples to connect and explore boundaries-"

"Role playing?" She feels a little caught of guard. Maura has never mentioned any fantasies or anything like this before. Sure, they've experimented with their fair share of toys over the last few months, but this is completely new. And completely out of the blue.

"What do you think?" Maura gestures to the outfit quickly and then begins to fidget with her hands.

"I'm not sure." She doesn't want Maura to feel nervous right now, but she honestly doesn't know want to think. She's not opposed to the idea of them role playing in the bedroom, she just needs some more information. She takes Maura's hand and leads them to sit on the bed. "What are your plans exactly?"

"Well, remember when we were talking about who we would be, had we followed in our fathers' footsteps?"

"You'd be a mob boss, and I'd be a plumber. Yeah I remember." She laughs. Boy is she glad that life didn't turn out that way. Working summers with her pop was more than enough experience for her to know that there was no way in hell that she wanted to join the family business. Not that her ma would have approved anyway.

"I can't stop thinking about how sexy you'd be as a plumber." Maura is biting her lip and looking pleadingly at Jane.

Okay, so she understands why her pop's old work clothes are on the bed now. "So you want me to put that on and pretend to be a plumber."

Maura nods. "And I'll play the part of infamous mob boss Ms. Isles." Maura clasps her hands together and looks so excited as she reveals more of her fantasy. The nervousness is completely gone.

"Yeah okay, that does sound kinda hot." It sounds really hot. Neither of them are particularly dominant in the bedroom. It's usual more of a give and take. The thought of Maura acting like a powerful and domineering mobster though, it is doing things to Jane.

Maura jumps up and disappears into the closet again. This time she returns with their newest toy, the 6 inch strap on dildo and harness, and she drops it into Jane's lap. "You'll need this."

Jane picks it up and gets up to walk over to the coveralls. She looks at Maura, waiting for further instructions. She isn't sure of how this is supposed to go. "So," she pauses, "I'll just-"

"I still need to get ready too, so you go downstairs and I'll come get you." Maura picks up the coveralls and shoves them into Jane's hands as she walks Jane to the bedroom door.

"What are you going to wear?" Jane crosses through the doorway and turns back to face Maura.

"You'll see." Maura grabs hold of the door and shimmies her chest seductively. "Ring the back doorbell in ten minutes, and I'll come down and let you in." Maura shuts the bedroom door then.

Jane stands in the hallway, with arms full of her costume, looking at the closed bedroom door. "Maura! My mother's front door is literally right outside your back door. What if she sees me?" She shouts through the door to Maura.

"Ten minutes!" Maura shouts back, with a finality that sends Jane huffing down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane is standing anxiously at the back door, wrapping and re-wrapping a dark curl around her finger and wondering why the hell she had agreed to this. The answer is, of course, that she can't say no to her girlfriend, but that does not stop her from repeating the question to herself over and over again as she impatiently waits. Every few seconds she has to whip her head around to eye the guest house, to check that it remains dark and quiet. She keeps expecting her mother to just pop out behind her. She will never underestimate her mother's ability to appear at the most inopportune moments, like the night, for example, when her teenage self discovered a most satisfying use for the handle of her hairbrush. Jane's head falls back as she groans, quietly. It would be just her luck to be caught tonight, in this get-up. She lifts her head and looks down at herself. She is pretty confident that she could produce a reasonable excuse as to why she is wearing her father's old coveralls. However, there would be no explaining away the tent erected between her legs.

She shakes her legs, trying to rid them of their twitching urge to pace. If only she could work off some of her nervous energy by patrolling the courtyard. Too noisy though. She switches legs to shake the left one again and is briefly amused by the way the dildo jiggles under it's tent. But the moment quickly passes and she jabs at the ornate doorbell ringer again.

"Where the hell is she?" She mouths silently and presses her face up to the glass of the door, looking for any sign of her girlfriend. Admittedly, she had let herself out into the courtyard several minutes too early, but surely ten minutes has passed since Maura had sent her off to get ready. She wonders if Maura is going to be wearing some sort of a costume too. She smirks, hoping that there's lingerie involved.

Her face is still pressed up to the glass when she registers the sound of a car approaching. Jane spins around and looks for her ma's car. It is, of course, still parked just outside the courtyard where it had been when she came out. "Who the hell is visiting Ma at this time of night?" Jane idly wonders for a moment, until headlights sweep across the courtyard and land on her. She is caught like a deer in the bright, flooding light.

"Fuck!" She swears under her breath and drops down low, under the path of the headlights. Her heart is hammering against her rib cage as she half crouches, half cowers, on the pavers. She reaches an arm up to the door handle and viciously yanks on it, even though she knows there's no use in doing so because it is locked. She quickly switches tactics and starts viciously ringing the doorbell instead, praying for Maura to come let her in. Jane has only rung the bell a few times before the headlights and car engine shut off and two car doors open.

"Fuuuck!" Jane looks around, frenzied and searching for an escape, but quickly realizes that she is trapped in the courtyard. The car doors close in quick succession as Jane spots a large potted plant in the corner closest to Maura's door. She decides that it will have to do and waddles over to it as fast as she can, dildo bobbing rapidly between her thighs. She crawls in behind the plant and scrunches herself into a tight ball. Jane holds herself still, listening to her heartbeat pounding in her ears, and peering out between the leaves of her hiding spot.

Seconds later, voices drown out the sound of her heartbeat. Jane recognizes the voices instantly and it dawns on her that right now, if she is caught, there is a very good chance that she will die from humiliation. Maura would surely have something to say regarding the improbability of death being the direct result of humiliation, but Jane is certain. She would die.

Angela and Lieutenant Cavanaugh stroll into the dimly-lit courtyard and pause in front of the guest house. Jane looks positively scandalized as she watches them exchange a few words and then kiss, before the Lieutenant leaves and Angela disappears into the guest house.

It all seems a little too perfectly timed, but thankfully not a second after Angela shuts her door, the opposing door opens and Maura leans out into the seemingly empty courtyard.

"Jane?" Maura squints into the darkness, confused. Jane was pounding the doorbell just a couple of minutes ago, she doesn't understand where Jane could have gone.

She steps outside to search, and then suddenly there is a rustling sound and a tall, dark figure leaping out from the corner of the courtyard. Maura yelps and jumps in shock.

"Shhh!" Jane is quickly upon Maura, wrapping one hand over Maura's mouth and using the other to push her back into the house.

Once inside, Jane shuts the door, leans heavily against it, and takes a moment to thank her lucky stars that she is safe.

"Jane! You scared me!" Maura snaps. She is less than impressed. That was definitely not how her fantasy was meant to begin. She glares at Jane, who has started laughing.

"You were scared? I nearly just got caught by my mother and my boss!" She's laughing out of relief mostly, because it certainly isn't funny.

"Oh my!" Maura covers her mouth.

"Yeah. Also, I was totally right. Those two are sneaking around again." Jane shivers and shakes her arms out dramatically. "It's just wrong!" She whines.

"Are they together right now?" Maura sounds hopeful. She wants Angela to be happy, and she thinks that the Lieutenant is a lovely man.

"No, he left." She points at Maura, "Which you should be very happy about, because there is no way I would have been able to do dirty things to you tonight if I'd known there was gross stuff going on over there."

"It's not gross, Jane." Maura crosses her arms. "It's love!"

Jane is keen to stop talking about whatever is going on between her ma and her boss. The adrenaline that was pumping through her veins moments ago seems to have repurposed itself into making her incredibly horny. She sweeps her eyes slowly over the woman before her and lowers her voice. "And what does a mobster know of love?"


	3. Chapter 3

"And what does a mobster know of love?"

Maura's eyes brighten and she grins briefly, but excitedly, before slipping into character. Their game is beginning. "So, you know who I am then?"

Maura steps closer to her and Jane looks down at the Fuck-Me pumps that bring her girlfriend almost up to her height. Then her eyes continue to slide up and she sees that Maura is wearing the leather skirt with the slit that runs way up one thigh. Jane loves that skirt. Maura has paired it with a dark-red, sleeveless blouse that shows off a lot of cleavage. Jane immediately gets lost in that taunting valley between her girlfriend's breasts.

Maura smiles fondly and sighs heavily, watching as Jane's eyes follow the movement of her heaving chest closely. Jane is so very easily distracted even by just a hint of her cleavage. Often they will be mid-conversation, like they are now, and Jane will just zone out, like she has now. Maura does enjoy the way that Jane looks at her though. It never fails to make her feel sexy, and wanted. Add to that the fact that Jane is currently dressed as 'Plumber Jane' from her most recent fantasy, and she is hardly containing her urge to mount Jane on the spot. But she waits, and she takes it all in for a moment more before clearing her throat and bringing Jane back into the present.

Jane snaps her eyes up to Maura's and she smiles a little shyly. She can't help still feeling a little embarrassed when Maura catches her out like that, even now that she's allowed to actually look at them. Old habits die hard. Suddenly, she notices that Maura's face is flushed. In fact, she's never seen Maura look so hot and bothered. She's surprised, mostly because she feels utterly ridiculous in what she is wearing. Also, because she's pretty sure that there is a cobweb in her hair from when she was shoved in behind the plant just before. She pushes off from the door and steps up to Maura. Maura had asked her a question, but she can't remember it now. So instead she just says "Yes, Ma'am." She keeps it brief, waiting to see where Maura will steer it.

Maura flicks her hair back and lifts her chin. "Yes, well I am very important in these here parts."

Jane can't contain it. She guffaws. "These here parts?" She says it with a twang and a deep serious tone. "You're going a little too 'Cowboy', Maur."

Maura huffs, and then makes a show of scrutinizing Jane for a long moment before turning quickly on her heel. She turns her back on Jane and struts into the kitchen.

Jane worries for a second that she has broken the rules of the fantasy, or something, and pissed off Maura. But then Maura spins back around.

"I assume you know why you are here?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm here to service your pipes." Jane chuckles at herself, she can't help it. But Maura's glare silences her immediately. Maura can be very commanding when she wants to be. Jane thinks that Maura maybe wouldn't have been a bad mobster in another life. Except for, you know, the fact that Maura doesn't have a single mean bone in her body.

"Are you confident that you can get the job done, Rizzoli?" Maura resumes her path into the kitchen and stops by the sink.

"I always get the job done." Jane feels a little defensive. Damn right she always get it done. Often multiple times!

Maura just winks at her and curls two fingers, calling her over. Jane swaggers over to the sink, pushing up her sleeves, and rests her hip against the counter. "Don't worry, you called the right man for the job" she says.

Maura looks down at the tent of material at the top of Jane's thighs. She shifts her hips reflexively and her thighs slip slickly against one another. She needs to speed things along, the moisture and the heat is becoming uncomfortable. "Do you have the right tools?"

Jane yanks at the buttons covering her crotch and whips the thick, black phallus out through the opening in the coveralls. "Say hello to my little friend!" She smirks and chuckles.

"Jane! Maybe I was going to use that line." Maura huffs. "You're the plumber, remember?"

"Well, maybe I'm a Southie plumber." Jane grins. "Sorry babe." She's not sorry. She loves Scarface.

"You had better watch that mouth of yours, or you'll be sleeping with the fish!" Maura mutters.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jane mock salutes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I suggest you get to work, Rizzoli." With that, Maura turns to face the sink and pulls up her skirt, bunching it up around her hips.

Jane wets her lips as she watches Maura bend over, bracing her forearms on the counter and gripping her hands onto the edge of the sink. Maura grins devilishly at Jane and sways her bare ass slowly back and forth.

Jane was perfectly content with their sex life as it was. It was fun, it was loving, it was passionate, and it was more than satisfying. Tonight is different though. Not, bad different. Just different. Jane wasn't sure about all the acting and the pretense at first. It had seemed like unnecessary and complicated foreplay. She didn't understand why they couldn't just get hot and heavy on the couch and then fall into bed. But seeing Maura before her now, so wet and so ready, makes her decide that all the trouble was definitely worth it. She would walk through freaking fire if she thought it would turn Maura on like this, so thoroughly. Her girlfriend is practically dripping before her very eyes.

"I said 'get to work' Rizzoli!"

Jane steps up behind Maura. She looks down at the creamy and flawless bare skin that is presented to her. She wants her mouth on it now, so leans over and places an open-mouthed kiss to Maura's left buttock. As she sucks, she runs her hands up the sides of Maura's smooth thighs until she reaches the soft curve of Maura's hips. She stands up straight then and pushes her hips into Maura.

Maura reaches down between her legs and cups the phallus, pushing it against herself. She holds it in place as Jane thrusts slowly, and she whimpers at feeling of the silicone shaft gliding back and forth. It spreads her swollen lips open on each pass and is being bathed in her abundant moisture. Every so often the ridged tip grates against her throbbing clit just right and it causes her core to clench. "Okay," she breathes.

Jane stills her hips when she hears the word. Maura shifts her hips and arches her back, lining up the tip with her opening. "Okay," she says again, and guides the tip in with her fingers as Jane pushes forwards slowly and steadily. Maura groans softly as she is slowly and throughly filled.

Once she can go no further, Jane pauses and rips apart the remaining buttons on the coveralls. She slides the material off of her shoulders and pushes it down to pool around her ankles. She wants to be able to feel her skin against Maura's.

Maura starts to become impatient and finds herself rocking back into Jane. She loses herself in the feeling of her buttocks rubbing against Jane's warm skin. Jane is hot-blooded Italian. It's not long though, until Jane's hands are gripping her hips once again and they begin to build up to a punishing but rhythmic pace.

Erotic sounds of slapping skin and staccato moans fill the kitchen. Maura is meeting her every thrust, pushing Jane harder and faster. She knows that Maura likes this a little fierce.

Jane feels the warm burn in her abs, but she holds her pace, gripping tighter at the flesh of Maura's hips. Maura's cries rise in pitch, a tell-tale sign for Jane to finish the job. She wraps her right arm low around her girlfriend's hips and slides her left hand around and down to the hard, fleshy bundle of nerves between Maura's spread legs. The second she makes contact, Maura grips her right hand and falls quiet.

The initial jolt of pleasure gives way to rolling waves that rush out from her core in every direction. "Ah Jane!" She pulls Jane's hand up and holds it to her chest, needing to feel her girlfriend close.

Jane pulls her left hand away from Maura's still pulsing core so that she can wrap herself more fully around the satiated woman.

They stay that way for a long and peaceful moment, Maura enveloped in Jane's warmth and love. When they are both ready, Jane slowly pulls the phallus free and takes it off, along with the harness.

Maura fixes her skirt and turns to Jane. Jane is now standing in the middle of the kitchen completely bare, except for the coveralls around her ankles. Maura presses herself up against Jane's front and runs her hands up and down Jane's toned back. "Thank you," she whispers and kisses Jane softly. "That was," she pauses, and with wicked grin, squeezes Jane's buttocks. "Incredibly sexy."

"Oh yeah?" Jane takes it upon herself to start undressing Maura, starting with the red blouse.

"Oh, absolutely." Maura leans back just enough to give Jane space to unfasten her buttons. "Do you have any fantasies that we can explore?"

Jane stops with the button, surprised by her answer to Maura's question. "I do actually!" She takes her gaze away from the bra-clad breasts before her and looks into Maura's curious eyes. "Lingerie model."

"You?" Maura practically squeals with excitement.

"No!" Jane looks horrified. "I meant you, obviously."

"Well no, it wasn't obvious, but it'll still be so fun!" Maura tears herself from Jane's arms and starts moving quickly towards the stairs. She gasps, "Oh, I have just the set. It's new and you haven't seen it yet." She starts bouncing up the steps. "Just stay there. I'll call you up when I'm ready."

Maura disappears upstairs leaving Jane to wait again. Although, this time she takes comfort in the fact that she is waiting indoors, and is safe from being caught by her moth-

"Girls? I heard someone scream outsid- Jane! Why on Earth are you naked?"

"Ma?" Jane whips around to face the back door, forgetting the mass of material encasing her ankles. She catches a quick glimpse of her mother, standing in the doorway, before she hits the ground.

"Oh, Janie! Are you okay?" Angela gasps and rushes forward to help her daughter up off of the floor.

Jane shoots a hand out, "No! Just leave, please Ma?"

Angela then notices the harness and glistening phallus sitting on the kitchen counter. "Oh!"

"What is happening down here?" Maura reaches the bottom of the steps and takes in the scene.

Angela and Jane take in Maura. She is wearing sheer, translucent, black panties and a matching teddy, although she may as well be just as nude as Jane is. The lingerie does little to cover her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Angela frets and rushes out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

Jane pushes herself up off of the floor and kicks off the coveralls in a dramatic scene of embarrassment and self pity.

Maura can see that their games are over for tonight. "Do you want to come have a nice hot bath with me?" She suggests encouragingly.

"Yeah." Jane pouts and shuffles towards Maura.

"Do you want to sit in front and have me cuddle you from behind?" Maura takes Jane's hand and leads her up the stairs.

"Yeah." She mopes slowly up each step. "And can you wear that to bed?"

Maura squeezes Jane's hand. "Anything for you, my love."


End file.
